


love is like a snowflake

by Novatardis



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: “Merlin… Kırmızı kar yağıyor…”“İlk kez mi kırmızı kar görüyorsun Snow? Dilek de dileyecek misin? Kapat artık şu camı.”





	

"Merlin... _Kırmızı_ kar yağıyor..."

"İlk kez mi kırmızı kar görüyorsun Snow? Dilek de dileyecek misin? Kapat artık şu camı."

Sıçrayarak korkunç bir yaratık olduğunu ispatlayamadığın ve kolay üşüyen oda arkadaşına dönüyorsun.

"Sıradan dünyada kırmızı kar yok." diyorsun, kendini neden açıkladığını bilmiyorsun, bakışların soluk tenli çocuğun ifadesini okuyamadığın gözlerine odaklanıyor.

Kırmızı kar da bu dünyaya ait her şey gibi sana güzel hissettiriyor, merakın omurgandan yukarı tırmanırken alt dudağını dişliyorsun. Baz'a sormaktansa sabahı bekleyip, vişneli çöreklerle ziyafet çekerken Penny'ye sormaya karar verip tekrar dışarı dönüyorsun.

Rüzgar teninde sihrin kıvılcımlı hissini bırakırken savrulan kırmızı kristallere bakıyorsun, sen görmüyorsun ama gerinde Baz'ın bakışları yumuşuyor.

Arkasındaki yataktaki gıcırtıyı duyunca "Soğuğu yok say mührü yapabilirsin!" diyorsun hızlıca.

_Camı kapatmayacağım Baz..._

"Morgana'nın en sevdiği renk kırmızıymış. Küçük bir kızken, sıradanların arasında geçerken, istemsiz büyü gücünü maskelemek için kırmızı bir pelerin örmüş büyükannesi..."

"Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız?"

"Dinleyecek misin? Sabah çörekleri kış uykusundan uyanmış ayı zarafetinde tüketirken Bunce'a soracak kadar ağzını boş bırakacağını sanmıyorum."

"Yurtta bunu anlatmıştı. Rahibe-"

Duraklıyorsun, neden bunu ona söylediğini bilmiyorsun veya neden devam etmesini istediğini... Penny sana konu hakkında makale dahi bulabilir oysa...

"Orman köyünden geçerken sihrinin kokusu diğerlerini çekmiş... Vampirleri, kurtları..."

Nereye bağlayacağını merak ettiğinden soru sormaya heveslenen dilini ısırıp durduruyorsun.  Kapalı olan kanattan Baz'ın olmayan yansımasına bakıyorsun, battaniyeler bir noktada çukurlaşıyor, oturuyor olmalı.

"Bir vampir diğerlerinden daha hızlıymış."

Sana bir _vampirin_ yaydığı dehşeti mi anlatacak? Boynundaki zincire dokunuyorsun usulca. Fark etse de ilgisiz gibi davranıyor.

"Morgana'nın kanı safmış, gücü ise kontrol edemediği bir noktada olduğu için kendini koruyamazmış. Kolay bir avmış vampir için..."

Vampir derken sesine perde indiğini fark ediyorsun. Sırtını kırmızı karlara veriyorsun, bakışların yatağında battaniyelerin arasında büzülmüş vampire kayıyor.

Siyah saçları gözlerini kapatıyor.

"En azından vampir böyle düşünmüş. Bilmediği şey ise büyükannenin pelerini Morgana'yı sadece sıradanlardan gizlemek için yapmadığıymış."

"Vampir Morgana'ya uzandığında ilmekler birer birer çözülüp vampirin etrafına dolanmış, ip tüm bedeni sardığında, kırmızı silikleşmeye başlamış. Ardından gökten kırmızı karlar yağmaya başlamış.

Büyükanne kendi büyüsünden Morgana'yı korumak için vazgeçmiş. Morgana büyüsünü koruyacak yaşa gelene dek, pelerin Morgana'ya uzanan her yaratığı arafa yollamış ve her seferinde kırmızı kar yağmış."

"Nedense masal işinde sıradanların daha iyi olduğuna karar verdim." diyorsun.

Kısa kollu tişörtünle üşüdüğünü hissediyorsun, kollarındaki tüyler diken diken oluyor. Kollarını vücuduna sarıyorsun.

"Peki ya dilek işi?" diyorsun şimdi uykusu açılmış Baz'a...

Bir anlığına sana bakıyor.

"Camı kapat, Snow." diyor.

Üşüsen de inatlaşmak istiyorsun.

Sırtına çarpan soğuk inadını kırıyor, dönüp camı kapatıyorsun.

"Kırmızı kar, fedakarlık demek. Büyükanne Morgana'yı korumayı çok istediği için sihrini feda etti."

Bakışları sana odaklanıyor.

"Dileğin ne Snow? Karşılığında en çok kıymet verdiğin şeyi feda edebilir misin? Fedakarlık dileği dileyebilir misin?"

_Dileğin?Humdrum'u öldürmek?Mage'i gururlandırmak? Her şeyi bitirmek?_

Zihninden geçenleri okur gibi bakıyor.

"Kırmızı kar yağarken fedakarlık dileği dileyebilirsin, Snow."

Bakışlarını kaçırıyorsun. Feda edebilecek neyin var bilmiyorsun.

Saatler sonra sen içinde Hundrum, Baz, Mage olan rüya-kabuslarına dalarken diğer yatak tekrar gıcırdıyor.

Baz senin başarman, hayatta kalman için kendini takas eden dileğini diliyor, odaya yanık tarçın kokusu yayılıyor.

Sen uykunda çırpınmaya başlayınca son 5 yıldır yaptığı gibi annesinin ninnisini mırıldanmaya başlıyor.

Baz'ın boğuk sesiyle çırpınışların hafifliyor, çatılı kaşlarınla uykuna dönüyorsun. Aynı odada yattığın, ölümcül düşmanın ilan ettiğin çocuğu seni yıllardır uyutuyor, bilmiyorsun.

Baz fısıltılara dönen sözlerle ninniyi bitiriyor, battaniyelerin altına gömüldükten sonra ay ışığının aydınlattığı yüzüne bakıyor.

_İyi geceler, Snow._

 

 


End file.
